


Opal

by fadaravena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fusion, mentions of Ruby/Sapphire, mentions of Steven/Connie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: O que definia Opal? As cores do arco-íris sob o fundo de um céu calmo e estrelado, o ideal.





	Opal

**Author's Note:**

> Alguém já viu uma pedra opal? É linda, parece a aurora boreal.

O que fazia de Garnet, Garnet? Uma gem estável, que não se deixava abalar por emoções fortes, definida por um autocontrole admirável quando o assunto era uma missão perigosa. Ela sabia quando agir e como agir, o momento certo. Possuía destreza e falava o necessário. O que fazia dela, ela? Não eram suas qualidades admiráveis, as que foram citadas, mas uma harmonia repleta, tão cheia de tudo que transmitia segurança, de sua expressão impassível, a uma alegria contida, ela era a definição do compromisso de outras duas gems, Garnet era a fusão ideal. E o que fazia de Opal, Opal?

Se uma era a fusão ideal, a outra era o ideal por acontecer.

Sua primeira aparição fora quase um acidente, não acontecera por emergência como haveria de acontecer com qualquer outra gem, ela, de repente, estava ali, lutando contra um monstro de dez metros de altura, e da mesma forma que aparecera, desfizera-se em suas duas gems, Ametista e Pérola.

As duas se entreolharam, surpresas, e no instante seguinte desviaram os olhares, uma se tornando mais roxa a outra mais pálida. No dia seguinte voltariam a discutir uma com a outra, voltariam a ter desavenças, voltariam a ser elas mesmas, perdidas em seus sentimentos, sem entender como funcionara sua fusão, sem entender como funcionaram.

Quando Opal apareceu pela segunda vez foi para proteger Steven.

As duas haviam se alarmado por igual quando o garoto fora engolido pelo pássaro gigante, as duas partilhavam da mesma aflição, suas essências se sincronizaram em um objetivo comum. E assim como quando se fundiram, se partiram em um mesmo alarme por nenhuma das duas ter recuperado o artefato. Assim, voltaram a ser elas mesmas.

Opal deixou de existir por alguns meses.

Ametista voltara para seu quarto numa tarde, Steven se despedia das gems para passá-la na companhia de sua amiga Connie. Ametista observava um calor, uma chama vermelho-rosada envolvendo os dois quando sorriam um para o outro, e ela mesma sentia-se dividida.

Pérola acenava ao longe, um carinho maternal cobria os dois com seu manto transparente, ela punha a outra mão sobre seu peito e desejava-lhes o melhor. Por um lado, emocionava-se com a união calorosa dos dois, por outro sentia-se vazia, faltava-lhe algo.

Ametista deitou em um colchão rasgado, algumas molas espetavam-lhe o material desgastado, ela ficou olhando o teto da caverna, ainda se sentindo estranha. Havia rachaduras nas rochas, e algumas estalactites pingavam gotas em seu rosto. Pareciam desenhar o caos em suas paredes, uma pintura antiga da guerra da discórdia. Ela fechou os olhos e estendeu bem os braços, recebendo aquele símbolo dentro dela. Estava partida como as rochas. Era uma sombra disforme do que poderia ter sido, caso aceitasse todos os conflitos de seus sentimentos, todo o abrasivo corroendo seu peito com uma certeza não correspondida, ou seria o contrário? Seria correspondida? Escutou o barulho de passos molhados, vinham pela cachoeira, se aproximavam de sua forma desgastada. Ametista ergueu um pouco a cabeça e viu Pérola timidamente se aproximar, suas bochechas tinham uma coloração esbranquiçada, ela unia as duas mãos à altura da cintura, parecia indecisa com alguma ideia, virava a cabeça para um lado, depois para o outro, depois para ela.

\- Eu cheguei a uma conclusão, e devo admitir, você tem suas virtudes, Ametista. Como quando se preocupa com Steven, é doce e amável ao seu jeito. E...

E ela queria experimentar essa doçura, uma doçura azeda, selvagem. Um disforme que se ela cedesse teria forma. Ametista afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto, e desafiadora, de um salto, foi até Pérola.

\- Te vejo lá fora.

Era tudo o que precisou para definir-se.

 E assim, ao seu bel-prazer, de corpo e alma, surgia Opal, entre azul e verde, entre roxo e branco. Opal surgia como harmonia, do abraço e compromisso de outras duas gems. Ametista adentrava Pérola, após dançar com vigor, e Pérola, com calma, a recebia, sentido sua pedra pulsar e brilhar como o sol encoberto por nuvens, como as várias cores do mar sob o amanhecer, após um dia de chuva. Opal corria livre pela areia da praia, a calmaria das ondas, a cúpula brilhante sobre sua existência.

Opal se tornava um ideal, como o que definia Garnet, pelo amor verdadeiro; as cores do arco-íris sob o fundo de um céu calmo e estrelado.


End file.
